Desagradable Noche
by Chiryta
Summary: kaoru desaparecida. Violadores sueltos ¿donde estas Kenshin?


Desagradable Noche

**Un poco crudo, no apto para gente ****con mente sensible.**

Las hojas de los árboles bailaban suavemente al ritmo del viento, a un vaivén perfecto, mientras algunas hojas de desprendían de aquellas ramas tan frágiles a la vista. Cierta chica de kimono amarillo, con cabellera negra miraba los árboles moverse, encantada con aquella danza cautivadora.

- una danza muy sutil y bella – se dijo en suspiro

Al retomar su caminar podía ver muchas parejas conversando animadamente y una que otra sonrojada mientras se veían a los ojos fijamente, eso era amor se decía ella misma, amor que ella no conocía aun… ya que esperaba a cierto pelirrojo, pelirrojo que no entendía su forma de moverse ante él…

- la vida se me ira esperándote, Kenshin – decía sin mirar por donde iba – una vida de espera por ti…

La chica al estar hablando para ella misma, salía del típico camino de la ciudad y se iba adentrando por el bosque sin darse cuenta.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar te Tokio, cierto pelirrojo se encontraba en la entrada del dojo Kamiya esperando a la chica de ojos azules, ya que el sol se estaba ocultando.

- ¿Dónde estará Kaoru-dono? – se preguntaba

-Tranquilo Kenshin, ya veras que la fea ya llegara, debió haberse perdido o algo por el estilo, con lo tonta que es – y al decir esto el muchacho moreno rompe en carcajadas.

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué tanto hacen? – Se escucho una voz-

A lo lejos se veía a Sanosuke con Megumi.

- que tal sano – respondió el samurai al estar frente a frente con su amigo.

- Pues nada nuevo, acompaño a esta mujer zorro ya que es peligroso que ande sola – dijo señalando a la doctora

- ¿peligroso? Si aun no oscurece – dijo el muchacho-

- lo dice por que, últimamente han encontrado a muchachas muertas y violadas cerca del bosque y del río, por ello insistió en acompañarme – dijo la mujer estirándole la oreja al peleador- ¿Y Kaoru? – dijo llena de curiosidad –

- pues… Kaoru fue de comprar y aun no regresa – dijo el moreno

- ¿fue hace mucho? - pregunto el luchador zafándose del estirón de orejas propinado por la doctora-

- supongo… - dijo el joven mirando a Kenshin.

- deberíamos ir a buscarla Kenshin – dijo rápidamente el luchador.

- Yahiko, quédate con Megumi-dono – fija su mirada en Sanosuke- en marcha

Ambos hombres comienzan a correr por la ciudad buscando a la despistada chica, que aun no sabia que se había perdido.

- si Kenshin tan solo le importara un poco mi integridad física y emocional… pero – suspiro – para él tan solo un chiquilla despistada… - dijo para si misma –

Mientras seguía avanzando miraba sus pies, hasta que choco con algo en frente de ella que hizo que cayera al suelo.

- ay… lo siento mucho – dijo levantándose rápidamente – señor… ¿árbol? ¿Do-donde estoy?

La muchacha comenzó a caminar por el bosque que poco a poco su andar se hizo una carrera contra el tiempo ya que la noche estaba apareciendo. Corría en círculos ya que no podía ver nada, al mirar a su derecha no veía mas que oscuridad, pero mientras mas avanzaba podía ver unas pequeñas luces que correspondían a la ciudad, pero al acercarse choca contra algo.

- ¡Ay! Tonto árbol… - dijo la muchacha robándose su rostro.

-¿tonto árbol? Me han dicho de muchas formas, pero jamás árbol – dijo una voz ronca –

- creo que en la oscuridad te ves mas alto y duro ¿no crees? – respondió otra voz masculina

- lo siento mucho – dijo la muchacha reincorporándose, dejándose ver con las luces cercanas de la ciudad.

Su cabello ahora estaba suelto por la corrida de hace poco y su kimono estaba levemente suelto. Su rostro brillaba por la carrera y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas además que su respiración estaba agitada.

- con una disculpa no bastara, señorita – respondió el primer hombre –

- pero creo que nos puede ayudar en algo – dijo su acompañante sujetándole las muñecas a la muchacha y acorralándola en el tronco de un árbol cercano-

- ¡pero que esta haciendo! ¡Suélteme! ¡Suélteme le digo! – gritaba Kaoru con todas sus fuerzas mientras forceaba con el hombre.

- esta si tiene fuerza – dijo acercándose al rostro de la chica – me gustas las chicas salvajes como tu – al decir esto toma ambas manos de la chica con una de las de el y la otra comienza a meterla dentro del kimono de la muchacha acariciándole el muslo izquierdo.

- Suélteme… ¡Suélteme! ¡¡Kenshin!! -

No muy lejos de allí, Kenshin y Sanosuke preguntaban a toda persona que estaba en la calle si había visto a la chica de kimono amarillo, mientras preguntaban mas se acercaban al bosque, escuchando rizotas de dos hombres.

- deberíamos ir a ver que sucede – sugirió el peleador –

- pero ¿Y Kaoru? – pregunto el samurai.

- Talvez pudieron verla, quien sabe – dijo caminando hacia el ruido.

Mientras tanto Ambos hombres manoseaban a la chica que estaba contra presión en el tronco, llorando y con el kimono casi a la altura de su cintura dejando ver su pecho, y sus piernas.

- pero que festín tenemos aquí – decía uno de los hombres mientras acariciaba la entre pierna de la muchacha

- déjala en el suelo ya he esperado demasiado – le respondió el otro aflojándose la cinta de su cintura – tengo ganas de divertirme…

Al decir esto botan a la chica al suelo, esta intenta corres pero le toman el cabello y la jalan hacia atrás.

- ¡Auxilio! ¡Kenshin! – gritaba la chica en gritos de desesperación y en llanto –

La chica tenía su rostro amoratado y sus mejillas rojas, además de un pequeño hilo de sangre naciente de sus labios hinchados.

- cállate que nadie te oirá, ahora cierra el pico y ven aquí – dijo el hombre dándola vuelta para quedar cara a cara con ella –

- ¡Auxilio! – Gritaba nuevamente la chica pataleando y golpeando a los hombres - ¡Kenshin!... ¡¡¡¡Kenshin!!!!

- ¡que te calles perra! – Dijo propinándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro a la chica- haber is con esto te callas, ahora silencio que puedo sujetarte y soltarme esto – decía tratando se aflojarse la cinta de su traje.

Mientras Kenshin y Sanosuke se acercaban podían ver a ambos hombres en el suelo y riendo mas fuerte.

- disculpes caballeros…- - la voz de Kenshin se detuvo en seco al ver el acto que hacían estos dos sujetos.

Veía dos piernas femeninas, y sus brazos moviéndose hacia arriba y hacia abajo, como tratando se zafarse.

- ¡que hacen desgraciados! – Dijo Sanosuke acercándose a darles una paliza – déjenla tranqui-

Y ahí la vio, en el suelo, con el rostro amoratado, con su Kimono suelto dejando ver su frágil cuerpo y con dos hombres encima de ella.

- ¡¡¡Malditos!!! – Sanosuke se arroja a ellos a golpearles con furia - ¡¡Que le están haciendo!!

Kenshin aun no entendía hasta que la vio, moviéndose lentamente para cubrirse su cuerpo con lo que quedaba de su kimono amarillo, sus pupilas empequeñecieron, su sangre comenzó a hervir y vio a los dos sujetos… estaban listos para violarla, a Kaoru; a SU Kaoru, se acerco a ella, tapándole con su gi*, y tomándole en brazos. Vio su rostro amoratado, su bello y hermoso rostro golpeado y tocado por dos escorias… su pequeño cuerpo acariciado por dos infelices… la ira aumentaba en él, dejándola en un tronco lejano de esos dos, la pone en el suelo, acercando su mano para ver su rostro… la chica lloraba sin mirarle.

- no me mires por favor – decía la pelinegra con su cabello en todo su cuerpo.

- tranquila… estoy aquí, Kaoru – dijo acariciando su mejilla y apartando unos mechones de este. – Estoy aquí para protegerte – al decir esto el samurai se aleja de ella.

Se acerca mirando a los dos sujetos en el suelo, casi muertos por los golpes que recibieron, los miraba detenidamente, con odio, con ira y con repugnancia. Osaron a tocarla… a mirarla y a golpearla… se habían pasado y debían morir, lentamente debían morir.

- la gente como ustedes – dice sacando su espada – debe morir, tan lentamente que supliquen morir rápidamente –

- Kenshin ¡no los hagas! – gritaba Sanosuke a su lado –

- Cállate, nadie osa a tocar a la mujer que amo –

En ese instante el tiempo se detuvo para Kaoru, esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez, volteo a verlo y miraba su espada en el aire dispuesta a atravesar el pecho de ambos hombres en cuestión de segundos. No quería que fuera el asesino… se levanto y camino hacia él, hasta abrazarlo por la espalda.

- no vuelvas a ser asesino, Kenshin – decía la chica- esta bien… tan solo deseo irme a casa ahora, por favor-

- merecen morir – decía él –

- merecen ir a la cárcel… por favor vamos a casa Kenshin, Sanosuke los puede llevar a la comisaría, llévame a casa – le decía tranquila y con tristeza.

Al oír esto baja su espada y la guarda en su funda, toma la chica en brazos, mientras su amigo llevaba a los dos hombres arrastrados. Mientras Kenshin caminaba llevándola en brazos, la miraba detenidamente; estaba con los ojos cerrados sujetando el gi que él le había pasado fuertemente contra su pecho… había sido una noche muy desagradable, pero aun así… de lo malo viene algo bueno.

*Gi: parte de arriba del kimono masculino.


End file.
